The Demonic Curse
by anime4ever21
Summary: Mirajane isn't so loved in town. When she finally finds someone she can trust, everything goes wrong. She ends up in Fairy Tail and she realizes maybe life isn't so harsh... or is it.


The Demonic Curse

This is my first ever fanfiction and obviously it's a oneshot. I'm using to help me guide my life to become an author. I hope you like it! And I can get a bit dark sometimes... :P 

Prologue: If you are a very emotional person, I suggest you shouldn't read this fanfic. You have 10 seconds to read another fanfic… if you are still reading this, you may get up to find some tissues, because you will need them. This is a story of a beautiful little girl, Mirajane Strauss… and her curse. 

It was a rainy day like always. A white haired girl with blue eyes walked down the streets. She had a dark cloak on. The town she lived in was always raining, very few people lived there and people rarely ever talked to each other in that town. However, they all had one thing in common, the people hated the white haired girl and her siblings, they would throw rocks at them and even trespass their house. All because of her demonic fuse that even Mirajane didn't know how she ended up with the curse. Finally when the white haired girl got home she yelled out,

"Lisanna! Elfman! I'm home!"

Lisanna and Elfman came to greet their sister with a warm hug.

"Gomen… I was only able to get a loaf of bread from the bakery." Mirajane said disappointedly.

Ok… maybe not everyone in the town hated Mirajane, but an old lady, Porlyusica, always tried to help her and her siblings. If the town ever found out that she was helping them, they would instantly try to kill her.

"That's ok Mira-nee! As long as we're always together, we'll be fine!" Lisanna said with a warm smile on her hug.

"Yeah… it's getting late now, let's go to sleep." Elfman said tiredly.

The next day when Mirajane went over to Porlyusica's, everything was gone. Suddenly, a rock hit her on the head.

"I told you! Get that brat outta my house!"

Mira turned around and her eyes were in tears, "P-Porlyusica?! I thought…" she quickly ran away when the people were starting to chase her, Mira didn't have time to think about Porlyusica. All she thought about was keeping her siblings safe. But then, right when she turned around the corner, it was too late, the broken shack was filled with bright orange flames.

The people turned around, "HEY! It's that demon child! Get her and kill her!"

Mira just ran, she was in shock, couldn't think, and all she was thinking about was to run away because that's what her siblings told her…

"_You gotta live Mira! Even if people hate us, you still need to live because remember, there are people out there who love you! Like us!__"_

Mira finally fell, unconsciousness was coming and everything went dark. 

"Hey! Let's try splashing water on her! Heheheh…"

Mira's eyes finally opened, when it did, she saw a boy with pink hair. _"__That__'__s strange, you don__'__t see guys with pink hair very often these days.__" _Next to the pink haired boy, was another boy… who wasn't wearing any clothes. _"__Am I dead?__" _Mira turned her head, and she finally saw a girl with beautiful scarlet hair, _"__Is she at least normal?__" _Lastly, she saw an old, short, stubby man.

The old man said, "You're awake! My name is Makarov, alos known as the guild master of Fairy Tail! Welcome!"

"W-what's Fairy Tail? Lisanna? Elfman!"

"Who are they? You kept on screaming their names when you were unconscious," the scarlet haired girl said.

"T-they're my siblings… but they're dead…" the last part was quiet, but the scarlet haired girl heard.

"I know what you're going through… I once lost a dear friend of mine. He was a true leader, but he was possessed and that was the end of it. By the way, the name's Erza! The pink hair boy is Natsu, and the shirtless one is Gray. May I ask what is your name?"

Mira was shocked to hear this, another person who knew what she was going through? "M-Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," a gentle smile grew on their faces.

Now… I wish I can end here, but I can't. This is supposed to be a tragedy fan fiction, so if you have those tissues, I suggest you keep them close to you, because you might need them. 

A few years passed and Mira and Erza became best friends, more like sisters. Mira, for once in her life, felt like she wasn't alone and she fortunately found out that she didn't have "a curse." (**A/N**: This is a time skip, Mira finds out that her demon form just a type of magic). However, one day, when the two girls were on a mission together, they had to go to a town. When they got there, Mira's hair nearly flew up.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Erza instantly knew what was wrong after she said those words.

"T-This is the town I used to live in… it's where my siblings…"

"Don't say anymore… I won't ask." Erza said with a gentle smile on her face. Erza knew everything about Mira's past and same goes for Mira.

When the two separated to search for clues about their mission, Mira was once alone on the streets. She went to the old shack she used to once call home and sat on a broken piece of burnt wood. When everything was quiet, she heard someone cry out.

"MIRA!" Then… blood was everywhere.

"E-Erza…"

"G-Gomen… Mira. I wasn't able to be with you til' the very end. I have no regrets with my decision." Mira could barely even look at Erza without seeing red all over. "But please… Mira, do me a favor."

"Erza… no, you're ok, stop talking, I'll carry you back to the guild! We'll get you stitched up. Just stop!"

"Live… Mira."

Mira was sobbing on the floor, her heart broke like never before. How ironic how her best friend and her siblings died at the same place. "T-Thank you for loving me… Erza." When Mira let go of Erza, she was on her way

Mira was now alone… again. On the dark path in the rain, never knowing who or what killed her one and only best friend. Sister. Realization hit her… it was the demonic curse.


End file.
